icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IQuit iCarly
iQuit iCarly is the 8-9th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly and the 4th iCarly movie after [[iFight Shelby Marx|'iFight Shelby Marx']], [[iDate a Bad Boy|'iDate a Bad Boy']] and [[iGo to Japan|'iGo to Japan']]. Plot After agreeing to help a pair of comedians make a video, Carly and Sam must choose sides when the comedians begin to fight. The girls then begin to fight so badly that they decide to end their friendship. When they have another argument at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly says she can do iCarly without Sam, and bans Sam from her house. As the main iCarly trio plot continues, Carly and Sam are separated and they do iCarly through dual location webcasting. The web cast is awful due to the radio's poor reception and the girls' unenthusiastic response to their scripted sketch. In school, Carly and Sam continue to disagree, even putting Freddie in the middle of their argument in an attempt to gain leverage over the other. The girls have a near-death experience when they again fight over who should first use the reserved spots outside the Bushwell Plaza building (they shared the same idea to make a video on a window washer´s platform ). After Sam accidentally hits a button to lower the scaffold, it breaks unexpectedly and Carly slips off, forcing her to grab onto a pole for dear life. The girls put their differences aside, and Sam saves Carly from falling to her death. When Spencer arrives on the scene, he drops a rope, inadvertently knocking Sam over and almost off the scaffold. Carly pulls her up, they tie themselves together, and are pulled up by Spencer, Freddie, Fleck and Dave. The girls, realizing what could've happened, cry about their mistake that they immediately become friends again. Then, the iCarly trio with Fleck, Dave, Spencer and Gibby make a fake-horror trailer for a hurricane disaster movie called "The Blowing." Subplot Spencer becomes obsessed with winning a boat, but is unable to find a holding place for it after he wins it. He decides to keep it in a parking lot, and Gibby asks to join him on his new boat. Soon, a man voices his displeasure with these conditions, as the boat takes up his parking space, and he enlists the aid of his baseball team, the Pirates, to kick Spencer and Gibby out of the boat. They party on Spencer's boat, and he plots revenge on them, using watermelons and a giant slingshot. With Gibby's help, Spencer is successful in driving the Pirates out of his boat, so he can reclaim it. Trivia *While various episodes feature the characters in peril to a certain extent, "iQuit iCarly" is the first episode that has any character in a near-death experience, not counting the episode, "iWanna Stay With Spencer", with Spencer's fan of hammers. *The pink outfit that Carly wears in this episode is the same one she wore in the season three opening credits. *According to Dan Schneider's Twitter, this episode was previously called "Fleck & Dave". The name is used in scheduling on the Nickelodeon Website for unknown reasons. *Two other alternate titles were "iDiscover Fleck & Dave" and "iSplit Up". *This is the second movie (after iGo To Japan) to have more than 1 villain (The Pirates, who are considered to be the movie's antagonists). *While on-set preparing, Dan Schneider and Jerry Trainor pulled a prank on Miranda Cosgrove; it can be seen on Schneider's YouTube channel. *When Carly tells Sam to apologize. Sam says "I will apologize when T-Bo graduates medical school". T-Bo replies back saying "I happen to be a doctor of smoothieology!!". *When this first aired, it gained a total of 8.8 million viewers, making it the most watched telecast in Nickelodeon history throughout the year 2009. *In the episode, the show that Spencer is watching asks something about Joe Catania, who is one of the creators/producers of iCarly. Quotes Carly: I know you're upset, but hedge clippers are never the answers. Sam: Well... Carly: Never the answer! Sam: T-Bo! T-Bo: smoothie; angrily What?! Sam: I want a table as far away from them as possible. Carly and Dave T-Bo: angry Have I ever cared where you sat?! Dave: hit with a muffin Ow! Fleck threw a muffin at me. Carly: Hey no throwing muffins ... hit with a muffin by Sam Ow! Sam! Sam: It slipped! Dave: You got a cranberry on your nose. Carly: the cranberry, folds her arms, and grabs a muffin and attempts to hit Sam, but it hits an elderly lady Elderly Woman: Ahhhh! Carly: shocked I'm so sorry! Sam: I accept your apology. Carly: It wasn't for you; it was for the lady I muffined! Spencer and Gibby are in the boat: Gibby: Sorry, I squeezed the nozzle too hard. Spencer: You're supposed to be making a light ocean spray; that felt like a whale peed in my face! Sam: I have as much right to Freddie as you do! Carly: No you don't! Freddie loves me! Carly is dangling off the window washer´s platform: Sam: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Why on Earth would I let go?! [After Gibby and Spencer have defeated the players: Spencer: Carly's screams What's that? telescope and sees Carly dangling Ah! rope and runs away Gibby: up watermelon slice and begins to eat Sha-boom! Freddie: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Ok, but can you guys give me any other advice?! Spencer: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Yeah we're pretty much on the same page! View Gallery for this episode here 308 Category:Movies Category:Season 3 Category:DVDs Category:Quotes Category:Specials